


Anger is the Easiest Emotion

by disdainfreely



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, Perceptor is traumatized, the war did not go well for him
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2019-12-26 03:13:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18274637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disdainfreely/pseuds/disdainfreely
Summary: TFA meets IDWPerceptor survived the Great War, but not all of him made it. After his time with the Wreckers, he found himself unable to cope and removed his emotional cores.Enter Brainstorm, an ex-Decepticon scientist hired to work at the Academy, who has admired Perceptor's work for as long as he can remember.Brainstorm is going to get Perceptor's attention if it kills them both.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the TFA Universe: all the Decepticons are much, much larger than the Autobots and all fliers are sparked Decepticons.

“So you know I’ve been trying to hire a weapon engineer for our own department,” Wheeljack says to Perceptor. He’s leaning against Perceptor’s workbench, but he isn’t in the way so Perceptor doesn’t tell him to move.

“You did mention that, yes. I approved your request. Has something changed?” Perceptor asks without looking up from his work. 

“I’ve filled the position. I met a mech at that conference in Polyhex that I attended last month. He’s arriving next week. He’s a brilliant scientist; I think he’ll be good for the department. He’s a little...unorthodox.” 

“As long as he follows lab procedure, his methods do not overly concern me. I have my own work to attend to, as do you.” Perceptor pauses in his work to actually look at Wheeljack. “Is that all, or is there anything else?” 

“I’m not sure most of our labs will be comfortable for him. Skyfire doesn’t have a lab partner right now. I thought they might work well together,” Wheeljack says.

“You know that I told you to deal with all matters relating to staffing. Do what you will.” Perceptor returns to his work. He hears Wheeljack sigh heavily.

“Sure, Percy. Will do. I’ll forward you his CV so you can see it before you meet him, okay?”

Perceptor makes an affirmative noise and Wheeljack sighs again. He lightly touches Perceptor’s shoulder once and leaves. 

Perceptor continues working, but allows his processor to wander a bit. The new hire must be some sort of large build if Wheeljack wants him to share a lab with Skyfire. It isn’t important, at any rate. He’ll read the CV when Wheeljack forwards it to him and for the most part he’ll likely barely have to interact with any new hire. Perceptor’s work is primarily solitary; he rarely works with the mechs who are already here, must less anyone new. No, whoever Wheeljack has hired is likely to be of little relevance to Perceptor. At least Wheeljack seems pleased, so the quality of his work should improve markedly.

A tricky equation catches Perceptor’s attention and all thoughts of the new hire vanish from his processor. 

 

“So this is the main lab floor,” Wheeljack explains as they walk. “You’ll be sharing the lab at the end of the hall with Skyfire. He’s at the Academy teaching a class right now, but he’ll be back soon.”

“Sounds good,” Brainstorm says. He’s trying not to radiate too much obvious excitement, but it’s hard. He’s here, at the Iacon Academy. He, an ex-Decepticon flier, gets to work here. He’s so brilliant even the Autobots have to acknowledge it.

He has to really work at it to keep his wings from fluttering too obviously, and at least manages to contain himself to just happy little twitches. 

“So Grapple and Hoist share this lab.” Wheeljack points to the first door they pass. “They’re out at a construction site right now. Most of the other labs belong to medical research, but the doctors tend to work at the hospital and do most of their research there.”

Brainstorm nods, taking in the doors carefully labeled with their occupants’ names. Red Alert. First Aid. Pharma. All the best of the best. Brainstorm’s specialty isn’t medical at all, but he’s read their work anyway. For every way they come up with to repair someone, Brainstorm comes up with a way to slag someone. It’s a nice dichotomy, or at least he thinks so. He doesn’t know if they’d agree. `

“This is my lab here. I wouldn’t go in there now. It’s a bit of a mess. I had a...slight accident earlier,” Wheeljack says. His audial finds flash an embarrassed pink. Brainstorm laughs.

“I’ve had a few lab accidents myself. I definitely need you to show me where all the safety equipment is. Just in case.”

It’s Wheeljack’s turn to laugh, and he continues, now looking much more relaxed. “I’ll make sure Skyfire shows you everything in your lab. In case of any accidents. Anyway, that’s going to be your lab with Skyfire.” He points to the door next to them. “But first you should meet someone.” When Wheeljack points to the door across the hall, Brainstorm’s spark nearly explodes right there. 

He’s about to meet his absolute idol. Perceptor is a genius and during the war he created so many ethically questionable but undoubtedly effective weapons, like the Omega Project. He has an unmatched intellect among the Autobots, though Brainstorm is obviously his intellectual equal. Perceptor might not know it yet, but now that they’re working at the Academy together, Perceptor will have to notice him.

He’s interrupted from his fantasy wherein Perceptor tearfully begs Brainstorm to be his lab partner and co-author a paper with him by Wheeljack’s cheerful voice.

“Hey, Perceptor. I’m giving Brainstorm a tour and I thought you might want to meet him.” Wheeljack doesn’t knock, opening the door and beckoning for Brainstorm to follow him inside. Brainstorm has to take a long moment to let his wings settle from their frantic wiggling before he can follow Wheeljack. This is it. He’s meeting Perceptor!

Who turns out to be much smaller than he was expecting. Brainstorm knew that Perceptor was going to be smaller than him. Every Autobot is. But he wasn’t really expecting him to be this small. How can such a massive intellect be contained in such a tiny frame? His thoughts promptly grind to a screeching halt when Perceptor looks up from his work, eyes briefly flicking to Wheeljack before settling on Brainstorm. His optics are such a bright blue, even behind the little yellow spectacles that he’s peering through. Even just his stare contains such a powerful processor that Brainstorm has to be desperately grateful that his mask hides his expression. He’s in love. How could anyone not love this fearsome intellect?

“Yes, you did say you were hiring another mech. I see you were successful.” Perceptor turns back to his work.

“No, Percy, I was hoping you might want to talk a little. Get to know our new colleague.” Wheeljack gives Brainstorm an apologetic look. “He’s done a fair amount of research based on your work.”

“I am aware. I have seen it. Parts of it have merit, though much of his work seems to be based on whims and impulses.” Perceptor doesn’t look up as he speaks and Brainstorm has to contain a thrill of excitement. Perceptor has read his research! Perceptor thought his work had merit! His wings twitch in his total ecstasy at having been acknowledged!

Wheeljack sighs again. “Okay, Percy. We’ll let you work. I’ll come get you later for lunch, okay?”

Perceptor hums something like agreement, but doesn’t otherwise respond. Wheeljack shakes his head and leads Brainstorm out of Perceptor’s lab. Brainstorm risks one last look over his shoulder. Perceptor is still diligently working as if he’d never been interrupted.

“I’m sorry about him. He’s...He’s been through a lot. He had some trouble after the war and couldn’t cope, so he deleted his emotion subroutines. I wouldn’t tell you any of this, but it can make him difficult to work with. Just don’t take anything he says too personally, okay?” Wheeljack asks worriedly. Brainstorm barely hears him through his utter exuberance at having met Perceptor and having had Perceptor actually say that he’d read Brainstorm’s work.

“Brainstorm?” Wheeljack prompts, obviously afraid that Brainstorm has been traumatized by his first meeting with Perceptor.

“He’s read my work! Perceptor had read my work! And I’d heard rumors about him having altered his emotional subroutines, but I didn’t know he’d actually successfully deleted them! His specialty isn’t even medical, and he did that himself without help! He’s such a genius!” Brainstorm squeals. “He’s done so much amazing work!”

Wheeljack stares at him blankly for a long moment. “Well, I’m glad you’re happy. I’m sorry if he can be difficult. He doesn’t mean the stuff he says.”

“He must mean it if he doesn’t have emotions. It’s so fascinating, though! Do you think he’d be willing to discuss the procedure with me?”

Maybe he and Perceptor can actually work together on a project! Brainstorm has so many ideas for what one might be able to build as a weapon with the ability to fundamentally alter base emotional subroutines.

“He hasn’t discussed it with anyone else, but I suppose there’s always a chance,” Wheeljack says doubtfully. “Anyway, here’s your lab. Everything’s set for Skyfire’s height, which might be a little tall for you, but it’s closer to your height than any other lab.” His fins flash a bright blue of happiness as he opens the door. 

Brainstorm audibly gasps. “This is amazing!” The lab is gorgeous and obviously well-stocked and so carefully organized and at about his height and it’s better-stocked than any lab he worked in with the Decepticons. 

“I’m glad you like it,” Wheeljack says, obviously relieved. Brainstorm smiles down at Wheeljack from behind his mask.

“It’s amazing. Really. I’m so excited to be here. I have so many ideas to work on!”

“Skyfire should be back soon. He’ll get you settled in and show you all the safety features. I’ll leave you to make yourself at home.”

“Thanks, Wheeljack. I’ll come find you if I need anything.” Brainstorm is already rummaging through the cabinets, eager to see what kind of resources and equipment he has immediate access to. The answer is that he has access to so much. So, so much. He’s so occupied investigating his new lab that he barely even hears Wheeljack leave and someone else enter.

“Oh, hi.”

Brainstorm hurriedly pulls his head back out of the cabinet to see a massive flier standing in the doorway. He towers over Brainstorm and obviously could crush any Autobot in the palm of his hand. Okay, maybe that’s an exaggeration. But only barely.

“You must be Brainstorm. Wheeljack said you’d be coming today. I’m your lab partner, Skyfire. Good to meet you.” Skyfire fully steps into the lab, setting a pile of datapads on a table right inside the door.

“Yeah, that’s me. Good to meet you too.” Brainstorm beams back. “Good to meet another flier here.”

“There aren’t many of us,” Skyfire agrees. “Not many ex-Decepticons get permission to work at the Academy. Wheeljack showed me your CV and I’d already read a bunch of your work. You’ve made some...interesting weapons.”

“Thank you!” Brainstorm chirps. Someone else thinks his work is interesting!

“Here, let me show you how I’ve got everything organized, and we can...maybe adjust some of the lab benches to be at your height. It all looks a little tall for you.” Skyfire smiles a little sheepishly.

“Yeah, they’re a little tall.” Brainstorm looks at the lab bench that’s definitely at chest height for him. “How do you show anyone else anything that you’re working on?”

“I have step stools.” Skyfire gestures to said step stools tucked away in the corner. Brainstorm laughs.

“That sounds about right. Now, will you show me how to adjust the height on this lab bench?”


	2. Chapter 2

Brainstorm very quickly comes to know and like his new lab partner. Skyfire is relatively quiet, but he’s friendly and polite and he hoses Brainstorm down with decontamination foam whenever it’s necessary. His work is mainly in exploration and botany, but it’s still interesting. Brainstorm has some percolating theories about some potential uses for some of Skyfire’s plants. He hasn’t shared them yet; Skyfire seems a little soft to want to hear about deadly weaponry.

Wheeljack, on the other hand, is delighted to talk to Brainstorm about whatever new ideas he’s batting around. He’s friendly and cheerful and Brainstorm is having the time of his life at the Academy.

The best of part of all, though, is that Perceptor is here. Perceptor is here and brilliant. He doesn’t talk much, but when Brainstorm does actually get his attention it’s amazing. Perceptor is just so brilliant that Brainstorm doesn’t know how to contain himself when the other scientist speaks to him. He hasn’t worked up the courage yet to ask Perceptor about the procedure he used to remove his emotions. He’s been too afraid to cross a line and offend him.

He really shouldn’t be so nervous about it, though. Perceptor has no emotions; that’s the whole point. He can’t be offended if Brainstorm asks. So Brainstorm should just ask. It can’t go that badly, surely? Freshly determined, Brainstorm leaves his lab with a jaunty wave to Skyfire and heads to Perceptor’s lab. The door is closed as always, but that doesn’t stop Brainstorm from knocking and calling to Perceptor.

“Hey, Percy, it’s me! I wanted to ask you a question about your research!”

The door opens, which is probably as close as Brainstorm is getting to an invitation. Perceptor hasn’t even looked up from his work. Brainstorm hadn’t expected him to. He steps into the lab and, after only a moment’s hesitation, goes directly to Perceptor.

“You said you had a question?” Perceptor asks without preamble. He doesn’t even set his datapad down.

“Hi to you too, Percy,” Brainstorm says, fluttering his wings a little in greeting. “Yeah, I do have a question. Can I see your notes on the procedure you did to remove your emotions?”

“Why do you want them?” Perceptor looks up. Brainstorm has to fight to contain a smile even behind his mask. Perceptor is looking at him! Brainstorm has his full attention!

“I have some theories about how I might be able to weaponize various emotions. Most specifically boredom and ennui. You’ve probably got the most research done about how specifically to manipulate what creates our emotions, so I was hoping I could see your notes.” 

Perceptor is quiet for a moment and Brainstorm’s wings perk up hopefully. Is this pause before a reply a good sign or a bad one? He doesn’t know Perceptor well enough to tell.

“No. You can’t have them.” And with that, Perceptor turns back to his work.

“What? Why not?” Brainstorm asks in disbelief.

“That research is not viable. You have projects that you are currently supposed to be working on.”

“How do you know it isn’t viable? Have you tried it yourself?” Brainstorm demands.

“No, I have not attempted to create a boredom gun,” Perceptor replies. “It is not a viable endeavor. Return to your current projects.”

Brainstorm frowns. “Fine, I will.” He stalks out of the room, wings twitching in frustration. This is not how he wanted or expected this to go. He heads back to his and Skyfire’s lab and only mostly slams the door. Skyfire looks up from his own work.

“Hey, what happened?” Skyfire asks. “Did someone say something?” 

Brainstorm has to contain a smile. Skyfire was only the second flier to join the Academy; he’s been protective of Brainstorm since he first arrived.

“No, Sky, no one said anything. I just had a talk with Perceptor and it...didn’t really go how I wanted.” Brainstorm does his best to keep his wings from drooping. Skyfire laughs. 

“Oh. Oh that’s all? Everyone leaves talks with Perceptor in a bad mood. What were you trying to ask him for? New lab equipment?” Skyfire sets his datapad down and leans his hip against his lab table.

“No, nothing like that. I just wanted to see his results from when he removed his emotions, but he wouldn’t give it to me. He said it was a waste of time and I should just work on my current projects.” Brainstorm huffs. Skyfire makes a sympathetic sound.

“Ah. I could have told you he wouldn’t have given you that. He’s sensitive about those.” Skyfire smiles a little.

“He doesn’t have feelings; how can he be sensitive about anything?”

“I don’t know. Maybe it’s residual, maybe it’s something to do with the process he used. He’s the only one who knows anything about what he did.” Skyfire shrugs. “You didn’t know him during the war. He was...really different before.”

“Different how?” Brainstorm asks. There’s nothing he wants more than to have someone tell him about Perceptor. Even if he’s angry at Perceptor, the mech is still a genius and Brainstorm is dying to know everything physically possible to know about him. “What was he like before the war?”

“Different. Really different. He used to smile. He was happy when I first met him. I mean, there was a war going on, but he used to smile. He loved his work, and he was so brilliant. Not that he’s any less brilliant now,” Skyfire adds hastily, “but it’s not the same.”

“I guess a happy Perceptor would be pretty different. What happened to him? I mean, I know the war was hard on everyone, but most mechs didn’t go remove their emotions,” Brainstorm says, eyes fixed on Skyfire.

Skyfire looks distinctly uncomfortable and more than a little sad. “The war happened. He couldn’t really handle it. He was sent out to travel with the Wreckers to work on some research. I never really heard the details, but he almost died. He wasn’t the same when he came back.”

Brainstorm turns this over in his processor. “Hey, if there was a way to bring Perceptor’s emotions back, would you do it?”

Skyfire looks at him warily. “What are you thinking?”

“If he can get rid of his emotions, there must be some way to create emotions, right?” Brainstorm asks.

“We have no idea what he did to himself, Brainstorm. How could we repair something when we don’t know the cause?” 

Brainstorm perks up. Skyfire is asking how they might go about doing this. That means he’s at least most of the way to being convinced. 

“If we can figure out how to induce emotions in general, we should be able to induce them in him, shouldn’t we?” Brainstorm asks.

Skyfire looks doubtful. “But we don’t know if he’s damaged the part of processor that produces emotion, that transmits emotion, or that processes the emotion.”

Brainstorm frowns. Skyfire is making a valid point, even if it’s not one he likes. “Yeah, you’re right. But it doesn’t seem fair to Perceptor.”

“To Perceptor? He did this to himself,” Skyfire says confusedly.

“Yeah, but you said yourself that the war messed him up. Perceptor from before the war wouldn’t have done that, right?”

Skyfire sighs. “He wouldn’t, but still. He did this to himself and we have no way of fixing it.”

“I guess not.” Brainstorm huffs. “But still.”

“I think for now it would probably be better to just stick to the projects he wants us to do. I know you’re trying to help, but I think we should probably leave him be.” Skyfire smiles a little sadly.

“Yeah, you’re probably right,” Brainstorm admits. “I’d better get started on that project he gave me. Thanks for talking it all through with me anyway.”

“Anytime. That’s what lab partners are for.” Skyfire gives him a smile and turns back to his work.

Brainstorm returns to his own lab bench. He can work on multiple projects at once. He can work on what he’s assigned and also do research on amplifying and even weaponizing emotions. With or without Perceptor’s notes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And they were lab partners!
> 
> Oh my god, they were lab partners!

“Hey, Brainstorm, Perceptor asked me to come by and check on your pro--that’s not an improved stun baton,” Wheeljack stops dead in the doorway to stare at Brainstorm’s latest project. 

“No, it’s way better than an improved stun baton. It’s a gun! It shoots ennui! Talk about awesome crowd control! Imagine what we could do if everyone that was protesting just didn’t care about what they were protesting about! It’s beautiful, isn’t it?” Brainstorm gives his invention a loving look. “Look at the handcrafted grip. It’ll mold perfectly to your fingers.” 

“Yeah, okay, but Perceptor definitely wanted to know about your progress on that stun baton.” Wheeljack walks up to examine the gun despite himself.

“Yeah, but that seemed really boring. So I worked on this instead! This one makes use of Perceptor’s research and is actually a scientific breakthrough!” Brainstorm beams behind his mask. “Right? It’s beautiful and so much cooler.” 

“It is fascinating,” Wheeljack agrees. “A gun that shoots ennui is something totally new. Do you have your notes. I’d love to take a look at them.” 

“Yeah, right here. See, the gun fires a beam that triggers the appropriate sections of the processor.” Brainstorm shows Wheeljack the relevant diagram. “I had to base most of it on the studies Perceptor did of his own processor, but various medics have done other studies too. I could do more with the rest of Percy’s research, but he didn’t want to let me see it.”

“Perceptor doesn’t want anything. Why did he say he wouldn’t give them to you?” Wheeljack asks, headfins flashing in concern.

“He said that ‘it wasn’t viable’,” Brainstorm rolls his eyes. “But I built this, so it’s definitely viable. He’ll give me his research now, right?”

Wheeljack looks doubtful. “He’s more likely now, but it depends on how highly he’s prioritized the project he assigned you.” 

“I mean, I can always ask, right? I know Skyfire said he never gives anyone that research, but also no one’s done so much with his research. It’s only logical that I keep working on it, right? Maybe with him?” Brainstorm trails off, totally wrapped up in this new fantasy of working closely with Perceptor on this unique and groundbreaking research on such an unbearably sexy topic. 

“I suppose it can’t hurt to ask,” Wheeljack says doubtfully. “He’s meeting with the Council this morning, but you should be able to catch him this afternoon. He might be more willing to talk if you have some progress on the stun baton he wanted.”

Brainstorm pouts a little behind his mask. That does make sense, as much as he doesn’t like it. “Yeah, I”ll dig out my notes from when I was working on it.” 

Wheeljack’s headfins flash a relieved pale blue. “That’d be great. Thanks.”

“No problem.” Brainstorm is back to beaming again.

As soon as Wheeljack leaves, Brainstorm is back to working on his ennui gun. He has to have it as perfect as possible for Perceptor. It has to be impressive. Well. More impressive anyway.

Brainstorm passes the rest of the morning fussing over the ennui gun. Skyfire is off teaching and so isn’t around to reprimand him (gently) for working on his pet project. When he finally decides Perceptor must be back from his meetings by now, he scoops up his prized ennui gun and all his notes on it. He’s halfway out the door before he remembers that he told Wheeljack he’d bring his notes from the stun baton project as well. It takes him longer than it should to find the datapad of notes, hidden as it is beneath so many more interesting datapads, but he does find it and adds it to the stack in his arms before he heads for Perceptor’s lab. 

The door is closed, but Brainstorm isn’t one to let something as petty as a closed door stop him. He knocks once so he can’t be accused of not-knocking before he steps inside.

Perceptor is indeed in his lab, and Brainstorm so elated by this fact that it takes him a moment to realize that they aren’t actually alone.

“Ultra Magnus, sir,” Brainstorm stammers. He hasn’t met the Autobot leader in person yet, and even just standing there he has a gravitas that’s enough to still even Brainstorm momentarily. It’s strange, Ultra Magnus is the first Autobot that Brainstorm doesn’t have to lower his head to make eye contact with.

“Brainstorm, isn’t it?” Ultra Magnus asks calmly. “I remember hearing when you joined our side.”

“Yessir. That’s me. I was hoping to talk to Perceptor, but if you’re busy I”ll just come back later.” Brainstorm prepares to flee and return later, but Ultra Magnus lifts a hand.

“Please, do not let me keep you. I wouldn’t want to keep my top scientists from their work.”

Brainstorm hesitates, but it doesn’t look like Ultra Magnus is planning on leaving, so he forges on ahead with his explanation, taking the liberty of spreading all his datapads out on Perceptor’s lab table without bothering to ask. 

“So I’ve been working on a gun that would make use of Perceptor’s research on emotional centers.”

“I told you that research was not viable, Brainstorm,” Perceptor says. 

Ultra Magnus frowns. “Is this true?”

“Well, yes,” Brainstorm admits, “but it is viable! I’ve done it! Here, look!” He shoves his notes into Perceptor’s hands, only remembering at the last moment to check his strength before he shoves the much smaller Autobot.

“Perceptor, is it viable?” Ultra Magnus asks.

Perceptor reads silently for a long moment. Brainstorm tries not to fidget. He manages to contain himself to just little twitches of his wings, but it’s a struggle.

“Yes. This work is viable,” Perceptor says after a long moment. Brainstorm contains a squeal of excitement. Perceptor acknowledged that his research is viable!

“Is this in a similar vein to your previous work?” Ultra Magnus asks.

“Yes, sir. The research appears to have basis in my work. I am cited extensively.”

“I’ve read all your work!” Brainstorm can’t contain himself anymore. “Even all your conference papers!”

Ultra Magnus gives Brainstorm a look that seems torn between reprimand and concern. “Be that as it may, I did order an end to Perceptor’s previous work. It was coming dangerously close to shadowplay. However, if it might be possible to attempt temporary alternation of emotions, that would be worth pursuing.” 

“It is not legally shadowplay if it is self-imposed,” Perceptor says, “and further, shadowplay has not been used since before the Great War. All research pertaining to shadowplay has been destroyed. My research is not shadowplay.”

Ultra Magnus seems unconvinced, but also doesn’t seem inclined to argue further. “Very well then. The two of you will continue working on Brainstorm’s research.”

“Yes, sir,” Brainstorm says eagerly.

Perceptor seems less enthused, though of course he’s incapable of enthusing, so Brainstorm decides to take any lack of vocal objection as a success.

“I will leave the logistics of this new arrangement to you, Perceptor. However, this research is to be given top priority,” Ultra Magnus says. Perceptor nods.

“Does this mean we’re lab partners?” Brainstorm squeals.

Both Ultra Magnus and Perceptor stare at him.

“I will make the arrangements,” Perceptor says finally, turning back to Ultra Magnus, who takes his leave.

Brainstorm has to struggle to contain another squeak of excitement. He’s still in the same room as Perceptor, and it would be really embarrassing to make more weird noises, but also he’s Perceptor’s lab partner!

He, Brainstorm, is Perceptor’s lab partner.

Perceptor looks him up and down. “I will instruct Wheeljack to reallocate the lab space. You will be moving into my lab. I am returning to my work. We will speak tomorrow.” Perceptor turns back to his work like Brainstorm isn’t even there.

“Right. I’ll see you tomorrow then?” Brainstorm asks.

“As I said.” Perceptor doesn’t look up.

Brainstorm hesitates for one more moment. He wants to stay and talk and kick around theories, but Perceptor doesn’t seem interested.

Oh well.

It’ll give Brainstorm a chance to compile all the theories he’s been wanting to discuss.

If Perceptor will admit one of his theories is right, maybe he’ll admit to others.

Brainstorm has so many ideas.


	4. Chapter 4

Brainstorm shows up the next morning vibrating with excitement to start work. He’s doing science with Perceptor! Based on Perceptor’s research!

It’s literally a dream come true. It’s everything he’s wanted since he first read Perceptor’s most famous research--an article detailing a new law of particle physics that has since become known as the Perceptor Principle. 

Which means the morning is kind of a let down.

Perceptor is tangled up in some kind of meeting, so it’s up to Brainstorm to move all his stuff from his lab with Skyfire into his lab with Perceptor. Skyfire’s morning is free of other obligations, however, so he’s there to help Brainstorm.

“Are you sure this is a good idea, Brainstorm?” Skyfire asks even as he helps clean the disaster that is Brainstorm’s workspace.

“Yeah, of course! Why wouldn’t it be? I’m going to work with Perceptor!” Brainstorm waggles his wings cheerily.

“I know you’re really excited about this, but Perceptor isn’t the easiest mech in the world to work with.” Skyfire hands Brainstorm a stack of datapads. “I just don’t want you to get hurt.”

“Hey, I’ll be fine. Perceptor and I are going to work together on my research that’s based on his research and we’re going to create an entirely new branch of science and be forever memorialized as equal scientific genius partners. What could go wrong with that?”

Skyfire sighs. “Okay, sure. Just, you know if you ever want to come back, there’ll be space in here for you.”

“Thanks, Skyfire.” Brainstorm softens a little. “You’re a good lab partner.” 

Skyfire laughs. “You aren’t too bad yourself. You might drive Perceptor a little crazy though.”

“You can’t drive someone who doesn’t have feelings too crazy, can you?” Brainstorm asks as he hefts his boxes into his arms. 

“We’ll see.” Skyfire shakes his head. “Let me help you get your stuff down the hall.”

“Yeah, thanks.” Brainstorm tips his wings at Skyfire and hands him a box of datapads.

The trip down to Perceptor’s lab is pretty short. Skyfire has to duck a little to get into the lab. Brainstorm fits in a little easier, but only just. He’ll have to make some adjustments if he’s going to be able to work. 

“Always forget how little Autobots are,” Brainstorm grumbles as he crouches down to adjust the height of the lab bench.

“I’m always a little nervous I’m going to step on one of them,” Skyfire agrees in a rather hushed tone. His wings twitch in a mild affront when Brainstorm giggles.

“Sorry, it’s just a funny mental picture.”

Skyfire shakes his head. “Like you haven’t ever had that worry with any of the minibots.”

“No, I definitely have.” Brainstorm stands to examine the workbench’s new height. Satisfied, he begins unloading his boxes. “Perceptor’s pretty small; I’m just glad I haven’t whacked him with a wing yet.” 

“That would be detrimental to my productivity.”

Brainstorm whirls, luckily not whacking Perceptor. It’s a close call, though, and Perceptor is really only saved by Skyfire’s quick reflexes. So Brainstorm whirls to look at Perceptor and devolves into giggles at the sight of Perceptor being held in Skyfire’s arms like a disgruntled cassette. 

“Hi, Perceptor!” Brainstorm has to really try to keep himself from squealing. “I was just getting my part of the lab set up!”

“I can see that.” Perceptor looks up at Skyfire. “Please set me down.”

“Sorry, Perceptor,” Skyfire says sheepishly. He carefully sets Perceptor back on his feet.

“Thank you,” Perceptor says. He adjusts his spectacles, but his optics don’t leave Brainstorm. “Are you ready to begin?”

“Yeah, of course!” Brainstorm’s wings start fluttering all over again. 

“I’ll take that as my cue. Good luck on your research.” Skyfire ducks out of the lab.

“Thanks for the help!” Brainstorm calls after him. 

Perceptor ignores Brainstorm and Skyfire both and walks over to his own workstation. Brainstorm waits for a moment until it’s very clear that Perceptor plans on ignoring him.

“So, Percy, where do you want to get started? I brought all my notes for you to look over.”

“I know you did. I have already annotated the notes you previously gave me. There are numerous adjustments that would need to be made before this project can be viable.” Perceptor looks up at Brainstorm.

“Sure, sure! We can fix whatever it is you think you found, but it’s totally viable as is. Just saying.” Brainstorm winks cheerily. Perceptor seems unmoved.

“That is incorrect.” He sets down whatever it is he’s working on, and Brainstorm resists the urge to pick it up to look at it. “Here are my notes.”

“Do you want to go over these with me?”

“I trust you are able to read my notes without assistance. We can speak when you have finished.” Perceptor returns to his work. 

Brainstorm looks down at the datapad. His notes are in fact covered in notes and annotations in Perceptor’s neat script. Perceptor really wasn’t kidding.

“If I finish going through all this, can I look at what you’re working on?” Brainstorm asks.

“That should occupy enough of your time,” Perceptor says without looking up.

Brainstorm perks up.

Perceptor didn’t say yes, but he also didn’t say no.

Brainstorm sets to reading with a vengeance.

Somehow Perceptor seems less than enthused when Brainstorm shoves his newly annotated notes in front of Perceptor’s face.

Somehow he also doesn’t seem any more enthused the five more times Brainstorm does it that day.

Or the next day.

Or the day after that.

Or the next week.

It’s fine, though. Feelings or no, Brainstorm is nothing if not persistent, and Brainstorm wants to work with Perceptor, so there’s no getting rid of him.

Whenever Brainstorm gets an idea, Perceptor gets either a message or a very enthusiastic Brainstorm arriving wherever he is in the building, datapad already in hand. If he doesn’t have a full-on prototype of whatever his current theory is. 

Perceptor is going to accept his genius if it literally kills them both.

And it just well might. 

Oh well. It’s a price worth paying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed this! Apologies for how short this chapter is--I just moved apartments so everything's a little bit of a mess, but I'm hoping to get more up soon!


End file.
